


A Start of Something New

by riszang



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Might be oneshot., Relationship might change., Sara/Finn would still the main pairing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riszang/pseuds/riszang
Summary: She thought she would never able to love someone again. And yet, she remembered how those sinuous curve sway with music, how her well-fitted blouse displayed her body, and how those strip of flesh that played peek-a-boo tempted her to follow up with her hands and tongue.





	A Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> My brother just installed TV Cable, and I got to watch a few episodes of CSI season 12 – 14 in CSI Weird and Wonderful and CSI Hall of Fame. This is my imagination of what their relationship might be under those stressful cases and love problems. I watched a few episodes of former seasons of CSI but I don’t really like Grissom. Since the episodes that I watched were not in chronological order, I would like to say sorry first if the timeline is screwed up. And since my primary language is not English, my tenses might be mixed.   
> Additional note: I can’t for my life make an original story about one of those cases, so I might use the cases that I had watched.

It’s funny how the world works, thought Sara. She knew that marriage was not easy, especially with her temperament and Grissom’s unique characters, but she always hoped that with their effort they could make this marriage last for a lifetime. So when Grissom had asked for divorce, she balked. She had prepared everything including her resignation letter from CSI and ready to fly to his place. But then Grissom sent the divorce letter that he had signed, not to her, but to some administrative officer with attachment note to give the letter to Sara. After that, she knew that everything that they had done together, those brief moments of marriage has ended. She signed the divorce paper without fuss and threw herself into works and tried to build better relationship with her colleagues. She thought she would never able to love someone again. 

And yet, now she felt an irrational irritation toward other people. Irritation that she used to feel when she saw someone flirted with Grissom, but right now it addressed to Finn because she had flirted with a stranger in the bar and went with said man. She knew Finn was single and already divorced twice. And she also smart, emphatic, a good listener, loyal, and very attractive. Attractive enough that almost all men with normal libido looked her twice when she passed. And apparently attractive enough to rouse my long forgotten libido, thought Sara wryly. 

They had established a pattern that every time they had a hard case, they would go out and drink after the case finished. This time they handled a high profile case with a child as victim. This case grated to everyone’s nerve and at the end of it, only Russell that could talk with the rapist with calm tone like they talked about weather and bait the suspect to confess his crime. When Russell told them to go home and rest, she and Finn stayed until the last minute to make sure that Russell would also rest, but Russell ‘threw’ them out with parting shot ‘to lose those killer face before sunrise’. Left outside with nothing to do, they went to a bar to drink. But this time Finn drank more than usual, and she also flirted back with another man and they practically making out on the dance floor. 

That was the first time Sara saw Finn dancing, and she transfixed with it. She remembered how those sinuous curve sway with music, how her well-fitted blouse displayed her body, and how those strip of flesh that played peek-a-boo tempted her to follow up with her hands and tongue. So when she woken up from her daydream by Finn because she and that blasted man would go together, she just rudely said that she would pick her up tomorrow from her place, and she better not ended up dead in some dubious hotel. Finn just laughed and said her goodbye. 

That was months ago, and now she had to face that her feelings were real and that was not only a mere lust or early mid-life crisis. Because she already tested it, and the result was she didn’t feel any lust or attraction toward other women or men period. Aside from this would end up like her and Grissom all over again, she never saw Finn flirt with women. Although she already convinced herself that this relationship was doomed from the start, she still had wet dreams about how Finn would look like naked and writhing with pleasure in her bed. And now she had to face a determined Finn in front of her.

“So since it’s only two of us until tomorrow morning, I think you could explain to me why you avoided me,” said Finn with determination written all over her face. 

“Really? It might be your feeling. We really busy this few weeks, and that made us rarely crossed path.”

“That might be a right answer if you could looked at me at the eyes while saying that,” replied Finn curtly, “And don’t forget, I witnessed how you avoided talking to Grissom before, so I knew when I was the one that you avoided.”

Sara cursed inwardly. Despite her harsh upbringing she never could master lying to other people, especially to someone that matter to her. 

“Sara, please, face me and tell me if something wrong. I tried to remember everything, but nothing comes up that could make you avoiding me,” said Finn with soft voice. She held Sara’s shoulders in firm grip and spin her slowly. She expected to face an angry face in her temperamental friend but what she saw was a troubled face. And Sara still refused to look at her in the eyes.

“Sara is something wrong? Is someone threatening you?”

“NO. Nothing is wrong Finn, I just wanted to be alone. You done nothing wrong.”

“Yeah, right, that’s why you accepted Hodges invitation to dine together when he introduced his fiancée, yet excused yourself when I came,” replied Finn dryly.

Sara couldn’t think clearly. Finn stood too close. She could feel Finn’s body heat, smell her scent. Shit, those few weeks when she forced herself to avoid Finn made her starving with Finn’s. “Finn, please nothing is wrong from you. The trouble is with me,” said Sara while attempting to free herself. She still couldn’t face Finn.

Finn’s grips became tighter and then she released Sara. “I see,” chuckled Finn. “I’m sorry. I won’t disturb you anymore.”

“Wait, Finn. That’s not what I meant.”

“I think I know what you mean. I might be a new member in here, but I was not born yesterday. I know when I am not wanted.”

“I never not wanting you Finn!!” screamed Sara. 

“Really? Because that what you show. You avoided me at all cost. Hell, even everyone in this damn building know. Don’t worry, I already asked for transfer.”

“NO!!” Scream Sara. She held Finn’s shoulder and push her to the wall. Trapped her between her arms. Her breathes were fast like she had marathon. Finn’s shocked face was in front of her. They stood very close.

“Sara?”

“I’m sorry,” said Sara. Then she started kissing Finn.

 

Finn was shocked. Being kissed by your heterosexual female best friend would do that to people. When Sara bit her bottom lip, she made a noise and that’s when Sara’s tongue went inside her mouth. Her surprised became arousal, she didn’t know when she kissing back. She just knew Sara’s presence suddenly everywhere. Her breasts were crushed by Sara’s body. Sara’s hands suddenly roaming inside her blouse, mapping her backside. They parted when the need of air became too much. 

“You kissed me back,” said Sara like a cat that got canary. Her expression reminded Finn of times when Sara got enough evidence to prove the suspect guilty. Like she got her prey where she wanted it. Only the prey this time was Finn herself. Too shocked with her own reaction Finn only nodded. 

“Can I kiss you again?” asked Sara softly. Her face was being caressed softly. “You tasted good. It’s better than my dream.”  
Finn only nodded again. She thought she would be devoured but Sara surprised her with gentle kisses. Sara kissed her like she was everything that Sara already dreamed off. Like she is very precious to Sara and she didn’t want this kiss to end.

“This is the reason I avoided you Finn,” said Sara when she ended their kiss. “I am the worst at holding back. And stay close to you, watching you flirt with other people is not good for my sanity. Don’t go Finn.”

 

Sara could see that Finn was shocked. Every time Finn opened her mouth to talk, there was no sound coming out and she closed her mouth again. But Finn didn’t stop Sara from caressing her face, didn’t try to make Sara release her. And somewhere in her brain she counted that as victory.

Sara didn’t want to think about her past relationship, but she is a realist. Finn is a catch for everyone and Sara didn’t want to lose her friendship. When Finn said she already asked for a transfer, Sara only seeing red. The only thing that left in her mind was to make sure that Finn knows that she was Sara’s, and she was not allowed to leave Sara. Maybe her sanity already slipped toward insanity. But when she felt Finn kissing back, Sara knew that she would use everything in her disposal to gain Finn’s love. She couldn’t lose Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Screw timeline. There are reasons why this is called fanfiction and alternative universe. Might be continued, might be not. Please your comment really helped.


End file.
